


how jesse st. james gained an appreciation of stevie nicks

by driedvoices



Series: Triads 'verse [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-13
Updated: 2012-05-13
Packaged: 2017-11-05 08:09:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/404198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/driedvoices/pseuds/driedvoices
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jesse falls victim to Finn Hudson's charms, without knowing that he had any.</p>
            </blockquote>





	how jesse st. james gained an appreciation of stevie nicks

It's about the time that Jesse realizes that he can perfectly recall the shape of Finn's ass in jeans that he knows he is completely and irrevocably fucked. 

Rachel, bless her, is kind of oblivious to it, mostly because she doesn't look at Finn unless it's with alarmingly sad doe-eyes. Not that Jesse blames her. At all. In theory, people like Finn Hudson are what people like Rachel and Jesse should hate. He has a shockingly weak competitive drive, his grades are—well, it's _Finn_ , and he probably doesn't even know who's in the current touring cast of Phantom right now. But he gets up in front of the club one day and sings "Only the Good Die Young" without a hint of irony, and Jesse tightens his arm around Rachel's shoulders and swallows. 

There's no way this can end well. 

-

He's become so horribly used to people liking him just for being Jesse St. James that it's a punch to the gut when for some reason his charm and wit and star potential don't immediately win Finn over. 

So when Jesse St. James saunters into the cafeteria one day, Rachel squeezing his hand comfortably, he is just a bit perturbed when he sees every set of eyes on him except the pair he _wants_. He nudges Rachel towards the glee table, where Artie and Finn are talking about the pros and cons of Fleetwood Mac, but instead of sitting by Kurt and Mercedes like he normally does, he takes the empty seat beside Finn. Rachel cocks her head, confused and a little bit annoyed because that leaves her sitting by Quinn, whose hormones are not making her very personable at the moment. Jesse just shrugs and tilts his chair back on two legs. 

"'S up," Artie says in greeting, and Jesse gives an acknowledging nod in return. 

"Hey, Finn," he says casually, glancing over and _fuck_ , he's really wearing a Dashboard Confessional shirt. 

"Uh, hi?" Finn says, knitting his brows. Jesse is a little lost for words, which is bad in any universe because Jesse St. James is _never_ speechless, not for anybody. 

"I—like your shirt," he manages lamely, internally mourning the loss of his pride. 

"Thanks, man," Finn replies and sort of half-smiles at him. Jesse makes a mental note to go home and pray to whatever major deity he's offended, because there is no way he did anything bad enough to deserve getting a crush on this guy. 

-

"I think it's sweet that you're trying to be cordial with Finn," Rachel murmurs against his mouth, and it's refreshing to hear her speak quietly, even if it only happens in her outlandishly pink room. 

"There's no use in ungentlemanly behavior, and I see no point in continuing a rivalry if we're all teammates, after all," Jesse says easily. Okay, so maybe he has done something that bad. He'll pray to Allah, too, maybe that will help. 

Rachel just makes a cooing noise deep in her throat and kisses him again. 

-

"So, here's the thing," Jesse says to him after glee, and he didn't practice this in front of the mirror at all, no way, "I need to have sex with you."

"Um," Finn gulps, blinking and looking around for a rescuer. All in vain; Jesse made sure that everyone else had somewhere to be before he sprung his attack. 

"Just the once," Jesse assures him, and leans a little closer into his personal space, "to get it out of my system."

"I don't—do that. With guys," Finn says, flushing hopelessly. 

"Uh-huh. Seriously, have you _met_ me?"

"Better plan," Finn offers suddenly, "how about you go—sleep with Kurt or somebody, and then give me my girlfriend back since you obviously don't swing that way?"

"I think you'll find that my way or more mutually beneficial," Jesse says slyly, and lets his hand rest on Finn's leg. Finn makes a noise like a whimper and scoots down the bleachers. 

There's a noise suddenly at the door, and both of them turn towards it nervously, but by the time Rachel walks in, Jesse slouching a comfortable foot away from Finn and smiling at her. 

"Hi," she says brightly and waves at them, then focuses her attention on Jesse. "I know I said I had plans for tonight, but I just wanted to surprise you with Les Mis tickets. Want to go?" Before he can answer, she's turned to Finn, frowning. "You look really red, are you alright? Because, you know, if you get sick and ruin my chance to win Regionals, I will be forced to—"

"I'm fine, Rach," he interrupts. "Really. Great."

Rachel looks unconvinced. "Hm. What were you two talking about, anyway?"

"Well, our good friend Finn here was referring to you as a possession that I could simply refund, and I, actively supporting gender equality, was standing up for your ownership of your own person and it's degrading to think of you as anything but a strong and empowered woman," Jesse says, and casually studies his nails. 

"Finn—why—you know, this is _exactly_ why we broke up in the first place," she fumes. "You don't respect me!"

"I respect you plenty!" he says defensively. "I never—I would never talk about you like that, he twisted my words!"

"Don't blame Jesse for your hurtful remarks," she says with a huff. 

"I think he's learned his lesson, Rachel," Jesse says gently. "How about we go get a bite to eat before the show?"

She nods, smoothing her hair down and trying to shake the flustered look from her face. "You are an _asshole_ ," Finn hisses at him as he stomps down the bleachers. Jesse smiles, and isn't even mad at Rachel for ruining his plan. 

This might be fun, after all. 

-

He makes him an anonymous mixtape next, thinking that maybe he was being a little too forward. 

It's not as thrilling as humiliating him in front of the girl he likes, but when he hears Finn humming Billie Holiday on the way to English, his breath hitches all the same.

-

"Given my proposition any thought yet?" he asks as he sidles up next to Finn in the library, pretending to be suddenly interested in biographies of football players. 

"I am not talking about this with you," Finn says, and presses his lips into a straight line. 

"I'm all for skipping the talking, too, if that's how you want to play it," Jesse shrugs. Finn drops the book he was holding with a thud that echoes through the aisle. 

"That is _not_ what I meant," he whispers hurriedly. "I like _Rachel_. Your _girlfriend_."

"Why?" Jesse asks simply. Finn stares at him like he just asked why people needed to breathe or why McDonald's was better than Burger King. "What do you like about her?" he amends, and Finn gives a long-suffering sigh. 

"I don't _know_ , okay—I just. She's really hot and smart and she's kind of sweet when you drag her off the stage for five minutes, and she sings really well and I kind of like how she's bossy about things sometimes—"

"So you like being dominated," Jesse observes, "I'll keep that in mind."

"I didn't mean it like that!" Finn says loudly, and three people turn to stare at them. "Why are you doing this to me?" he groans. 

"I'm not doing anything except asking you a simple question," Jesse says innocently. "But tell me this: of all the things you like about her, which one of them do I not have?"

"Well," Finn says, "girl-parts, obviously."

"Trifles," Jesse says with a dismissive wave. "Anything else?"

Finn grabs his book and storms away. Jesse goes to find Rachel in the hallway and pushes her up against the lockers, kisses her harder than he ever has before. 

All in all, a good day. 

-

Then, because the figureheads of every world religion like to plan secret meetings to plot his demise, his car breaks down in the school parking lot. His beautiful, precious, innocent car, a victim of Jesse's bad karma. A better man might hate himself. 

Jesse just hates that he's going to have to pay to get it towed. 

Then Finn drives by, in a piece of shit that he probably borrowed from his mother, but damn if it isn't _endearing_ on him; Jesse is disgusted with himself. 

"Do you, um. Need a ride?" he says, painfully awkward, and Jesse could almost laugh. 

"Sure," he replies, and climbs in the passenger side. 

"I'm not doing this because I like you," Finn prefaces, "because I don't. I hate you a little bit." 

"Understood."

"And this isn't an excuse for you to try to ravage me while I'm driving."

"Please," Jesse sneers, "I have _some_ class." He does, but probably not enough to reject the idea of fucking Finn Hudson in his mother's vehicle. Nobody has to know that but him. 

Finn gives an anxious nod and asks for his address, immediately turning the radio up once Jesse tells him. He knows that talking would be a waste of time, so instead he watches: Finn's wrists bend at awkward angles when he drives, like his arms are too long for the steering wheel, and at red lights he taps out the rhythm of whatever song is playing, full of nervous energy. Jesse realizes with a small smile that it's Stevie Nicks. 

Half an hour later, when he's in his room finishing up his Pre-Cal homework, he realizes that he's been singing "Landslide" under his breath. 

"God _damn_ it," he says loudly, and leans his head against the wall. 

-

To be blunt, he is really fucking over this. Jesse St. James does not waste time with subtleties, Jesse St. James does not attempt a wooing, and most of all, Jesse St. James does not get rejected. Especially not by boys like Finn, who are so clueless that they don't even know they're attractive, when they don't realize that their every freaking word is on repeat in someone's brain, that people get off to thinking about their hands, their mouth, their—

No. 

Jesse St. James does not do desperate pining. But, he allows, he can do this: corner Finn after glee club with an amicable joke about Coach Sylvester, chat him up in a strictly platonic sense until everyone has filed out of the room, and then back him up against a wall so suavely he doesn't know it's coming. 

"Dude," Finn says, "I told you, I don't—"

Jesse pins him, albeit awkwardly, because he's not used to being the shorter one, and cuts him off with a swift kiss. At first Finn just stands with his hands up in the air like he's being arrested, but after a while they come to rest on Jesse's shoulders and his mouth relaxes under Jesse's. 

It's not a no.


End file.
